


Checkmate (Day 3 - Gaming)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [3]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Chess, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi tries to teach Shion to play chess- "tries" being the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate (Day 3 - Gaming)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> (unique title, right? a fic w/ chess called checkmate... *sobs*)
> 
> Oh man, I'm a day late! Sorry, I had a final yesterday, and then I was working on this but then there was midnight breakfast and I went there in the middle of writing this and was there until ~1am and then I went to bed. So. I should still put out day 4 today, too. So it's a toofer. The prompt for day 3 said "gaming/watching a movie" so I think they were supposed to be doing video games, but it just didn't fit with the universe. Shit, I could have done an AU or anything... oh whatever. So I made them play chess, but I don't actually know shit about chess, so they only do that for a second. Whatever. They played a game.

“Come on, stupid, the rook can’t move like that! The rook can only move here, not way the hell over there. Geez…”  Nezumi pulled the offending piece out of Shion’s grip from where he had been to set it down in a place so utterly incorrect Nezumi wasn’t quite sure how he’d thought to put it there at all.  “Honestly, are you even listening to what I’m telling you to do? Because we’re been doing this all afternoon and I swear to God you’ve gotten worse. I’m not sure how, but if anyone could manage that, it’d be you.”

Shion shifted to sit on his hands sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Nezumi, I just don’t get it. None of the moves make sense.”  Shion felt bad. Nezumi had been so enthusiastic about teaching him to play chess and Shion had tried, he really had, to understand the game and its many rules, but he just couldn’t get a handle on it.  Chess was apparently Nezumi’s favorite game so Shion had given it his best effort, but it was in vain.

“Christ.” In a final display of frustration Nezumi swept the pieces off of the board before stomping to the bed and throwing himself onto it, turning to the wall and ignoring Shion completely.

Shion sat where he was awkwardly for a moment. He felt bad, truly, that he hadn’t been able to please Nezumi, and the fact that he had disappointed the other boy so made him sad.  The mice gathered around him gradually, squeaking in concern over his newly glum mood. Shion smiled gently at them and stroked their small heads lightly, before standing quietly to gather the pieces back into the box and put them and the board back onto the shelf where they belonged.

At a loss as to what to do now that might not bother Nezumi unduly, Shion picked up the first book he saw- _Moby Dick_ , not one he had read before- and settled into the old chair to read to the mice.  Shion read quietly so as not to wake or bother Nezumi, and soon settled into the sort of trance that comes with a good read. He glanced briefly at Nezumi from time to time to make sure the older boy wasn’t bothered, but this time when he glanced over it was to see Nezumi facing him, listening intently with a slight smile on his face. 

Shion looked quickly away, hoping Nezumi hadn’t seen him look, and continued to read.  But Nezumi had seen. That the pale boy cared to check on him was heartwarming, and Nezumi continued to happily listen to Shion’s soothing voice, watching his happily engaged face as he read to the mice. Shion might have lost uncontestably at chess, but though Nezumi would never admit it, when reading Shion assuredly won.


End file.
